


Stupid for Socks.

by unitedpilots



Series: Waterparks. [2]
Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Socks, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedpilots/pseuds/unitedpilots
Summary: I need help.
Series: Waterparks. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stupid for Socks.

Awsten had a problem. He had a problem but he hated to admit it, even to himself. 

See, Awstens problem came in the form of foot....things. He wouldn't call it a foot fetish really, it was different than that because it wasn't exactly the feet that he had a problem with. Awsten didn't like the feet.

What Awsten liked, was the socks.

Sweet, comfy, cosy little socks, oh how Awsten adored them.

He loved socks and how they felt on his feet, loved sliding his toes into them and wriggling them around inside the soft fabric.

Awsten loved socks, and he also loved his friends. Which led to an even bigger problem because as it so happened, Awstens friends had some nice ass socks.

And fuck was Awsten a sucker for those socks.

"Hey Aws, are you okay over there?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Awsten was startled to find his friend Otto watching him and he immediately turned beet red upon realising that he had been staring at Ottos feet.

"Yeah, you seem kinda zoned out," Geoff added and it took all of Awstens willpower not to stare at Geoffs socks too.

Fuck, he was wearing the minion ones.

They were fucking cute.

Fuck it all.

Awsten cleared his throat. 

"Uhhhh, yeah," he said quickly. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Cause you don't sound too fine."

"Well I am," Awsten lied, folding his arms over his chest and looking about the tour bus that was to be their home for the next couple of weeks. 

Turns out that was a mistake too.

Awsten knew that his friends were messy, but he hadn't thought that they were this messy. 

Tour had only started a day ago and already it seemed that both Geoff and Otto had entirely abandoned the use of their suitcases, instead choosing to use the floor, furniture and even the windows as their own not-so-personal wardrobes. There were pants, shirts and undergarments everywhere. 

And oh God, there were socks.

So. Many. Socks.

"Uh.... Geoff?" Awsten said, trying hard not to wince as his voice came out high pitched and tinny even to his own ears. "Whyyyyy is your sock hanging out the window?"

"Oh." Geoff shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I stepped in a puddle and it got wet so I hung it up there to dry. If it's bothering you I can take it d--"

"Nono! It's okay, I was just...wondering."

Fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves, Awsten stared down at his lap. He decided that it would probably be best if he avoided eye contact with the socks all together. That way he couldn't think about them and he'd also find it hard to daydream about how good it would feel to have Geoffs sock covered dick thrusting up inside of him while Otto's sock puppet cladded hands gently caressed at his hair and-- ohgodhewasdoingitagain.

A soft whining noise eminated from Awstens throat and Otto furrowed his eyebrows in concern, scooting over to gently rub his friends back in the hope of comforting him a bit however he felt Awsten tense up more beneath his touch and Otto quickly retracted his hand, looking guilty.

"Sorry....." he mumbled.

"Awsten, just tell us what the fuck is-- have you got a boner?"

"What, no!"

"Dude you totally fucking do, I can see it!"

Sure enough, Awsten had felt his pants becoming a little bit tighter and he crossed his legs, covering his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment as Otto shot a glare at Geoff.

"Hey Aws it's okay--" Otto began, but he was quickly cut off.

"No, no it isn't!" Awsten cried out, lacing his fingers over his eyes as he refused to look at his friends. "I shouldn't be thinking these things Otto!"

Otto frowned.

"Thinking what things?"

"Thinking about your socks."

The heads off all three parx members shot up at this last sentence and Awsten stared in horror as Jawn climbed out of his bunk, stretching himself out like a cat and rubbing his eyes before walking over to them. He took a moment to survey the scene.

"Our socks?" said Geoff. "What the fuck do you mean he shouldn't be thinking about our socks?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Geoff. But I'm gonna allow Awsten to explain this one."

"No, I'm not explaining!"

"Awsten. I think at this rate, you gotta."

Awsten glared at Jawn then sighed heavily. He shouldn't blame his friend, Jawn was right. He had to explain.

"Just....promise you won't hate me," Awsten said with a wince before starting to explain, both Geoff and Otto's eyes getting wider and wider the more that he spoke until eventually Awsten had finished and they were left sitting in silence.

Geoff cleared his throat.

"So you're...attracted to our socks," he said slowly.

"Yeah. I am."

"Mine and Otto's?"

"Yes Geoff."

"......Oh."

Hesitating briefly, Geoff then leant down and began to peel off his socks. 

Awsten wasn't shocked. He had expected this, Geoff and Otto were probably so disgusted by him that they'd never wear socks again. Fuck, Awsten would miss seeing Otto in socks and sandals.

"I... think you had probably go back to your bunk Jawn, unless you'd rather witness this," Geoff said eventually. His voice was low and awkward but Jawn nodded his head, saluting to his friends before disappearing down the tour bus and Awsten froze in shock as Otto too began to tug off his socks.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well, this is what you wanted. Wasn't it?"

"Well yes but...."

"But what?"

"I didn't think you'd go along with it."

Otto chuckled, pulling his socks on over his hands as he lay down on the couch and fuck, it took all of Awstens willpower not to straddle his lap right then right there.

Geoff looked amused.

"So. Ready then Awsten?" he asked.

Awsten swallowed heavily.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm ready."


End file.
